U-shaped staples have been used for many years for the connection of objects, particularly elongate objects such as fence wire, electrical wire or multi-wire electrical cable to various structures that can be penetrated by the penetrating legs of the staple. The manner by which most staples of this nature are used is for the user to place the staple about the object and, while holding the staple, shift the staple and the object to a desired position with respect to the structure. The user, while holding the staple in this manner, utilizes a hammer or other suitable instrument for driving the staple so as to cause its legs to penetrate securely into the structure to thereby secure the wire or other object in assembly with the structure. It is also well known that in many cases, especially in confined spaces, it is difficult to simultaneously orient the object and staple and hold the staple while hitting it with a hammer. Frequently the staple is hit improperly by the hammer and is bent and consequently must be straightened or discarded. Since the user's fingers are typically near the bridge of the staple which is struck by the hammer the user's fingers can be struck by the hammer or pinched by the staple. This disadvantage is well known to virtually all users of staples. It is desirable therefore to provide a staple construction which can be simultaneously oriented with respect to a structure along with an object to be secured by the staple so that the fingers of the user can remain clear of the staple construction and therefore cannot be injured in the manner described above..
It is also well known to the users of staples, especially where accurate staple positioning of an object is desired that typically the presence of the user's fingers to hold the staple until it is partially driven into the structure causes visual interference with accurate positioning of the staple and perhaps also the object to be secured by. It is desirable therefore to provide a staple construction that can be accurately positioned with respect to the structure into which it is to be driven prior to initial striking of it with an implement such as a hammer. It is also desirable to provide for simultaneous positioning of the object to be secured and the staple for securing the object with respect to a structure to which the object is to be secured by the staple and to do so in such a manner as to avoid any necessity for the user to place the hand or fingers in the near vicinity of the staple.